


"Risky" Rituals

by darling_pet



Series: The Flash S04 Drabbles [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Rituals, S04e02, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, risky business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: Barry's new morning rituals are very lively. Today, you want in on the fun.





	"Risky" Rituals

 

It's seven in the morning and the living room's sound system starts blaring the opening tune to _Old Time Rock and Roll._

_This again._

It's part of Barry's new morning ritual. First, he gets up and dances like Tom Cruise in his underwear and white socks for a bit. Then, he cooks every conceivable breakfast food item while at the same time fetching two piping hot coffees from Jitters. Normally he brings a platter for you in bed, but this morning, you're already up and spying on his killer moves.

You start to wonder how many times Barry has watched _Risky Business_. His performance is spot on.

 _Maybe_ _today_ _he'd care_ _for a partner?_

You sneak up to the sound system and replay the song from the beginning. At the first opening piano notes, you make your entrance, sliding into the wide open room on your socks. You manage to steal the spatula from Barry, who turns in surprise as you mimic his performance and lip sync along to the song. Moving closer to him, you sway your hips, which when close enough, he places his hands on them. You're also only clad in your underwear and one of Barry's shirts. He grins at the sight of you like this and happily rocks around the room with you. When the song finally ends, Barry kisses you good morning.

“Damn, (Y/N), you're giving me a run for my money!”

“I don't think so, babe,” you say. “No one moves like you do.” Barry gives you a twirl.

“Pancakes or waffles?”

You giggle. “Why choose?”

“I like the way you think.”


End file.
